


Traffic Stop

by MagicInHerMadness



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Because we all need some Officer Lawson in our lives, F/M, First Meetings, First Time, He's got a nightstick you wouldn't believe, because if your otp can't fuck like dogs then make sandwiches why do you ship them?, smut that ends in fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicInHerMadness/pseuds/MagicInHerMadness
Summary: Ginny meets Mike when he gives her a ticket. It should be the start of an argument but things take an interesting turn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Smut. The interesting turn is smut. 
> 
> It's not like any of you are here because of my ability to turn a phrase so enjoy the sin.

The little pink slip on Ginny's windshield doesn't do much to improve her already miserable day when she reaches her car. She looks at the car, remembers that she lent Trevor her parking pass. She scowls, her stomach roiling with rage that reaches a boil when the cop passes by her, headed back to his car. Her feet are moving before she can stop herself and she follows him two blocks. He's got "asshole" written all over him, from his neatly cropped haircut to his sunglasses to his thick dark beard. And the way he almost swaggers as he walks to his car. He's getting in the car when she stops him. "Hey! How about a break? I live here."

He smirks as he steps back out of the car, shuts the door. He looms over her, her frown reflected in his sunglasses. "You don't have a parking pass."

"I lent it to—" She can't say his name, and won't call him a friend. "Someone."

She digs her wallet out of her purse, shows him her license. "Look at my address. I live here."

He extends his meaty hand for her information and she gives it to him, watches him look it over. Ginny grits her teeth, wills her tears not to fall but it's all been too much. It's been the Monday-est Wednesday of her life and it's not even noon. She lowers her head, lets a few stray tears fall but it's a mistake. She can't stop and soon her hand is over her mouth, holding in her sobs. His voice interrupts her breakdown. "Listen, lady, if you're gonna cry like that, I'll tear up the ticket."

"It's not— It's not—" She can't finish and holds up a finger for him to wait as she turns her back to him and gathers her composure. She takes a few deep breaths, wipes at her eyes with the back of her hand. She clears her throat, her cheeks hot with embarrassment. "It's not you. The ticket, I mean. It's... My second anniversary is—was—a week ago and today he told me he met someone. _He met someone_! I've been looking at _wedding dresses_ and he's been texting some girl he met on his morning run. What am I supposed to do with that? How am I supposed to—"

She stops, realizes she's being beyond inappropriate with someone who's just trying to do their job. Her eyes sheepishly meet his and she's surprised that he's removed his sunglasses. His eyes are an almost delicate shade of blue and his face seems much softer without the cop glasses. She can tell he's at a loss and she feels bad for dumping her problems on him. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," he replies. He digs into his pocket, offers her his handkerchief. He, looks down at her with a comforting smile. "You know, if you give me his address and car model, I can have it booted. Costs a grand and takes two business days to remove. I can get it done on Friday and he'll be SOL until at least Wednesday. Maybe longer if I ask them to drag ass."

X

The smile that spreads across her face makes Mike's stomach tight. He's met his share of beautiful women for miniscule infractions, but this woman is undoubtedly top of the list. He smiles back when she asks, "You'd do something like that for me?"

He nods. "Any guy stupid enough to cheat on someone as pretty as you deserves more than a hassle."

Her cheeks redden as she continues to smile. "You're a nice guy if you can say that while I've got dead hooker makeup."

He smiles back. "I've actually seen you before. You're usually walking your dog when I'm making my rounds in the morning. I've been hoping you'd forget your parking pass for about a month."

She laughs, soft and genuine. "I've never seen you. I guess I missed you since you're not ruining my day."

Mike laughs too, rips up her ticket then pulls out his notepad. Her eyes brighten as she remembers his offer. "Oh, um, his name is Trevor Davis. He lives at 1401 University Boulevard. He drives a big black Hummer. You can't miss it. The tag says 'T Davis'."

He takes down the information, nods. "Since I'm such a nice guy, I'll throw in an extra ticket. Maybe he's got a busted tail light or something."

Her smile is positively giddy. She's almost bouncing in her flip flops. "You're officially my hero. How can I ever repay you, Officer...?"

"Lawson. Mike Lawson. One of San Diego's finest," he replies with a smile as he extends his hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ginny Baker."

"Well, Ginny Baker, you could repay me with a cup of coffee since you're not gonna be spending a hundred bucks on that ticket."

"I could," she replies with a laugh. Mike won't actually let her pay, but he won't tell her that until they get to the coffee shop. "Or we could go upstairs. I've got doughnuts."

He smirks. "Is that a cop joke? Cause I can write you another ticket."

She laughs, shakes her head. "It's not, I promise. I'm a pastry chef and I've been experimenting with doughnut recipes."

He's almost positive there's a proposition lingering under her invitation but he won't make any assumptions, not when she's so fresh out of a break-up. "That sounds great. Since you're not mocking me, I can tell you that doughnuts are without a doubt my favorite dessert."

She gestures to the building and he falls in step with her. "I'm a cupcake person myself."

X

Ginny's not sure if she's buzzing with anxiety or excitement as she and Mike ride the elevator to her apartment. She steals a glance at him and wonders if he became a cop just because the uniform loves him so much. She quells her nerves, tells herself that she's not gonna sleep with this ridiculously hot cop. At most, they'll make out. Maybe she'll let him get to second if he likes the doughnuts. But she's not gonna sleep with him. Still, she's glad she opted to shower and wear nice panties for her morning coffee run.

X

Mike watches her walk off the elevator and his pants tighten at the sight of her perfect pear-shaped ass flexing in her skinny jeans. He's not sure what her angle is inviting him up to her apartment for doughnuts but he's glad he trimmed his beard and put on a little cologne that morning. At the very least, he'll get free gourmet doughnuts. At most, he's gonna get the hottest sex he's had in years because she's probably looking for revenge.

X

Ginny enters her apartment and goes straight for her kitchen. She opens the refrigerator and pulls out the tray of doughnuts then sets them on the counter. When she looks up, he's sitting at her tiny table and her dog, a runt corgi named Padre, is sniffing at his black boots, his stubby tail wagging with delight as he pushes up on his hind legs to receive Mike's scratch behind his ears. She smiles because Padre's an excellent judge of character and he seems taken with the cop. "Padre, cool it. He's not gonna feed you."

Mike looks up at her with a smile. "It's not his fault. I'm a dog magnet."

Ginny laughs. "Me too. He used to live behind my shop and I'd feed him every day. Eventually he followed me home."

Mike nods. "Padre, huh? As in the baseball team?"

"Yeah. I bleed blue." She points to the Padres afghan thrown over the back of her couch.

"Really? Me too. I've got season tickets. Maybe we could catch a game some time." He regrets it the moment it leaves his mouth. It's too much way too soon.

But she smiles and his hopes buoy. "Oh we have to go to their game against the Yankees in a few weeks."

"You hate the Yankees too?" Where has this girl been all his life?

She nods eagerly. "They're so overrated. Honestly the only reason they win so much is because other teams get so hung up on playing against the Yankees."

"Exactly! It's all wolf tickets!"

X

It's the most Ginny's laughed in weeks, even before she knew, and there's a perverse part of her that looks forward to texting Trevor that she met someone too. She brings the tray of doughnuts over to the table and sets it before him, pointing out a white one with gold icing. "Now I think this one's the winner of the batch. It's wedding cake with champagne glaze."

He picks it up first and takes a bite. His "mmm" isn't meant to humor her and he shows it by finishing the whole thing, even licks his fingers. And what fingers they are, long and thick and probably possessing calloused tips that will make her want to crawl out of her skin. She looks away from him, reminds herself that he’s only here for a little make out. "That's definitely the winner. I wanna marry you just so we can serve these at the wedding."

Ginny laughs, blushing. "That's the best compliment I've ever gotten."

Her phone buzzes on the counter and she goes to it, thinking it's Cara wondering where she is because she never misses work. It isn't and her smile drops at Trevor's name. She opens the message and reads 'I'm sorry. Pls don't hate me' with a scowl that sets her jaw so tight she's sure it'll snap. A hand on her lower back makes her jump and she remembers she isn't alone. She clicks her screen off and turns to look at him with a frown. "Sorry. What were we talking about?"

Mike shakes his head. "Don't let him get to you. He's an idiot."

She frowns harder. "He apologized. Asked me not to hate him. As if it's that easy or he has any right to ask things of me."

"He's an idiot," Mike repeats.

She nods. "People have been saying that to me since we got together. But I just had to be stubborn and love him anyway and damn him he had to prove the world right."

"Love's a funny thing, Ginny. It could make you find the bright side of roadkill."

X

She looks up at him, her eyes shining with need and he can't stop himself from slanting his mouth over hers. She pulls him in, leaning back on the counter so he's flush against her. Mike grips the counter first then moves his hands to her ass. It's everything he hoped from the walk inside: soft but firm and delightfully heavy in his hands. And she lets out the softest whimper when he digs his fingers into the pliant flesh. He moves up, runs his palms over her hot smooth skin under her t-shirt as he slips his tongue in her mouth. She tastes like oranges and it's the first time he's ever thought of citrus as sexy. His fingertips brush her bra and he wonders how far to push it until she huff, "Bedroom."

X

So she's already beyond her limit... It's not the worst thing she's ever done. And she deserves a hookup. Besides, she can still back out of it. Or they can just make out on her bed. It doens't have to go any further than that. But Ginny knows it's already out of her hands as she works down the buttons on his navy blue shirt. Somehow they make it to her bedroom without ever separating and Ginny tosses her shirt in the direction of her butterfly chair. They undress in what seems like seconds, both of them panting by the time they hit her bed and fall back on it.

His lips immediately found her left breast, pulling the hardened tip into his warm mouth and making her squirm beneath him. He spends a moment on one breast then the other, his hand trailing down to her panties. As his fingers touch her through the thin, silky fabric of her panties locating the small firm bud nestled there, she allows her thighs to fall apart, giving in to the throbbing pleasure that's shooting through her. When his skillful fingers move the now damp fabric aside, Ginny grips his shoulders in eager anticipation. She can't control the startled sob of pleasure that escapes her when he slides one long finger into her, pushing and pulling it in and out of her. He trails kisses down her stomach, pulls her panties off almost delicately. Then he growls, determined to claim his prize. His mouth closes over her, finding the small swollen nub and gently drawing it into his mouth while running his tongue back and forth over it, playing her like an instrument. Ginny's entire world narrows to the blissful ache building within her as his skillful tongue laps at her. She doesn't recognize her own voice. Part of her feels she should be ashamed of the carnal moans that were coming out of her, but his mouth and fingers are insistent, drawing the sounds out of her. Her hips take on a life of their own, arching up into his mouth riding the crest of pleasure that's coursing through her in undulating waves. She's sure she's never been this alive, this satisfied.

X

Mike feels  a deep sense of satisfaction at the intensity of her orgasm even as his erection strains painfully against the confinement of his pants. She cums so hard he had feels it go right through him. Still, one taste is hardly enough and he lowers his head to indulge himself but her hands find his shoulders again and she gives them an insistent squeeze just as he finds a rhythm.

"Mike I can't..." she breathes. "Need you...inside..."

She doesn't have to elaborate. Mike trails kisses back up her goosebumped body to her mouth and she pulls him in for a deep kiss, her tongue almost needy as it wraps around his own. Her knees bracket his hips and he pushes them back toward her shoulders, spreads her open for him. He can't resists breaking the kiss to look down at them coming together. He's surprised at the depth of his groan as he sinks in too quickly, bottoms out before he means to. Knowing he's a bit more endowed than most, he forces his eyes open to look at her face. She's grimacing and he worries it's too much too soon. "I'm sorry. Did that—"

She gives a weak shake of her head and it's then that he feels the ripples, gentle at first but quickly growing in intensity. Her arms snake around his neck and she pulls him down, presses her heels into his lower back to urge him deeper. "Mike..."

X

Ginny's positive this is heaven. It can't be anything else as she swims in the somehow vivid blackness of unabashed pleasure. He's so deep—she can feel the fullness in her chest—but she urges him on. If this is the beginning, the pleasure that awaits her at her end will probably kill her. But this is quite the way to go so she holds on, begs in a way Trevor could never get with his best moves. "Fuck me...hard..."

Apparently he doesn't need to be told twice. He relentlessly pounds into her, his pants around his still-booted ankles, his hands gripping her beautifully rounded backside as he roughly takes her. Ginny's hands leave his neck to reach above her for the headboard or anything that'll keep her rooted to the world. He kisses a hot, hungry path from her breasts back to her lips. "Fuck Gin..."

"Don't stop," she hisses, nipping his lower lip. "Please!"

She moves his head, directing his lips to her neck where he obligingly begins sucking at her skin, even biting.  This is new, the immediate response of a partner to her needs without question, and Ginny imagines she could get very used to it. "Ohhh... just... right there, yes... just... don't... stop!"

"Unh... Couldn't... if wanted... uh...," he grunts, approaching mindlessness for the first time in his life. Mike considers himself pretty articulate (his speeches are famous in the station house) but Ginny's hot wet cunt has turned him into an oaf incapable of a coherent sentence.

She clutches his head, his shoulders, clinging to him, her legs wrapped around his waist. Her panties are still dangling from one leg, her bra is...somewhere.

"Oh! Yes!" Ginny gasps, kicking him with her heel, prompting for more. "Just... oh... mmm... so close..."

She's to burst, wound so tight that snapping is the only option. "Gonna— _ungh_ Mike!"

Mike happily spurs her own, increasing his efforts until finally she cums with a throaty, wordless shout, unknowingly pulling his hair with one hand while she digs the nails of her other hand into his shoulder. He seems to teeter on the edge forever, his fingertips digging into her hips and his teeth in her shoulder until he plummets on the tail end of her orgasm, his muscles taut, holding her as close as he can as his shaft pulses again and again as he finishes.

"Fuck," he sighs, relaxing. Ginny looks down at him through hazy eyes, her grip on his hair relinquished in favor of flexing against his shoulder.

X

Mike looks down at her own shoulder, a perfect impression of his teeth marking her perfect flesh. He gives it the gentlest kiss and she hisses. He looks up at her with an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

She smiles, laughs a little. "The one on my neck is worse."

It definitely is, already blooming red around his teeth marks. He kisses it too, gives it a little lick to soothe the sting then smiles at her. "You taste good."

"Apparently," she giggles. She stretches out beneath him, her legs twining with his. "I'm not trying to kick you out, but isn't someone gonna notice you're missing?"

He smiles, shrugs. "As long as the radio's quiet, I'm good, but I should probably head back out."

"Tickets to write, days to ruin, and all that," she teases. Mike laughs as they untangle themselves. Ginny goes to her bathroom, finds him a nice washcloth. "Help yourself."

Mike goes into the bathroom and cleans up. When he looks in the mirror, he spots a particularly bright hickey of his own, tries to remember when she bit him as he cleans himself up. He dresses then washes out the towel and tosses it in her hamper. Ginny's slipping on a little robe when he comes back into the room, and Padre finally joins them, going to the corner to plop on his bed. Mike smiles as he walks over to the dog, gives him another rub. "I'll see you around buddy."

At the front door, he lingers, unsure of where they've left things as Ginny smiles at him, flirtatiously fingers the collar of his shirt. "You didn't say you'd see me around, Officer Lawson."

He smiles at getting what he'd hoped for. "Well you're probably not gonna get that parking pass back so I've got an excuse to see you again."

She crinkles her nose at him. "What if we come up with a reason that won't cost me a hundred bucks?"

"My shift's over at six. Maybe we could get something to eat. I know this food truck that has the best tacos in the city."

She smiles. "It's a date."

Their teeth bump when he kisses her but Mike doesn’t notice. All either of them can think is that a traffic stop has never gone so nicely.

**Author's Note:**

> I work for comments


End file.
